


Close

by injunnings



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Liu Yang Yang-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Touch-Starved Liu Yang Yang, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery is Whipped, it’s very cute and soft, i’m just bad at tagging, ok I think that’s about it, the angst is very slight so don’t worry too much about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunnings/pseuds/injunnings
Summary: They’d always been close. Who knew they’d get even closer.Or: Yangyang is too busy Overthinking Everything™ to realize that Kunhang has been making heart eyes at him this whole time.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> me: hey! let’s write something that isn’t absolute sin for once!  
> my brain: okay! great! ...so uhh,, how do you do that again...?  
> this: *is born*
> 
> anyway, this is my first time posting something that’s solely fluff... hope you enjoy!

Yangyang had always been close with Kunhang. 

Being more reserved than some of the others pre-debut, on top of his poor mandarin skills, it had been a bit odd figuring out how to fit in with the rest of the group, but Kunhang had always felt sort of comforting to him.

Maybe that’s part of the reason the two had ended up like this. 

It had mostly just started out as friendship. They talked a lot, (or mostly just Kunhang did, but Yangyang liked to listen anyway, so it was alright), and naturally, just being in the group together caused them to be around each other a lot in general. 

Sometimes Kunhang was a little much for Yangyang’s brain, but he still liked being with him, even if, every now and then, he was a little too loud, or talked a little bit faster than Yangyang’s brain was able to keep up with. 

It wasn’t that difficult to talk with him. Even if Yangyang didn’t have anything to say, Kunhang always seemed to have something to tell him. It made him feel sort of warm for some reason, when the other would get all excited about something, or just talk so animatedly, not being able to sit still and hands gesturing wildly, with all his ridiculous expressions to go along. 

It wasn’t all the time, but every once in a while, Yangyang found himself hazily thinking that, perhaps even just _seeing_ Kunhang made him feel more at ease. 

And, though this may have came about a bit more gradually, Kunhang was also close with Yangyang physically. Kunhang had always been more physically affectionate than Yangyang had, but when it was him, he never tried to stop the casual touches of a hand to his leg, or the way Kunhang would sit so closely next to him that their thighs would touch, or how he would rest his head on his shoulder, or gently pull Yangyang to lean on him as they drifted off to sleep in the car on a drive home. 

In fact, it wasn’t too long until cuddling just became a regular thing for the pair. Kunhang always seemed to enjoy it, and though, like other things, Yangyang wasn’t entirely sure why at first, he did too. 

It was a little bit overwhelming, sometimes, being touched and held by the other; Made his skin feel sort of ticklish and staticky, and his body feel shaky and light. He tried not to squirm too much, but Kunhang was always patient with him, always gentle and slow and careful, always mindful when Yangyang was feeling a little sensitive, flinching at his touch and tense in his hold. He always made sure Yangyang was okay, always checked in with him softly, and gave him space when he needed it. 

The more he thought about it, though, the more he wanted a reason; a reason for why he enjoyed their dynamic. He likes being with Kunhang, that much he’s sure of, but why, was a less simple question. Maybe it was because Kunhang was always gentle with him when he really needed it. Maybe it was just that he seemed to be able to read Yangyang well in general. 

Maybe it was because he made Yangyang feel taken care of; _Loved._

He supposed it probably wasn’t as black and white as he wanted it to be, but these were the considerations that lingered in the back of his mind through the days: Subtle but never leaving, quiet and unsure. 

—

As time passed and the unit grew in popularity, so did their relationship, and with growth, also comes growing pains. Sure, they definitely had their petty squabbles and rounds of avoidance, but in the end, Yangyang was relieved to find out that they just couldn’t seem to keep away from each other for long. 

So they didn’t. 

Casually curling up together on the couch in front of a movie with the other members extended to cuddling in bed until sleep claimed them, tangled limbs keeping them close under one of their duvets, and creating a pleasant buzz of warmth under Yangyang’s skin. 

Public gestures; silly fan-service, dorky selfies, quickly brushing a stray strand of hair from the other’s face or straightening out the other’s jacket, bridged into their time alone, growing into something a little more intimate; fondly playing with each other’s hair and sneaking teasing-but-sweet kisses to each other’s crowns just to see how flustered they could make each other. (Well, how flustered Kunhang could make Yangyang, really...)

And maybe Yangyang should’ve been more guarded. Should’ve taken it slower. For all he knew, this could just be some game to Kunhang, and then Yangyang would be fucked, becuase their added closeness wasn’t just an enjoyable bonus to their relationship anymore.

Yangyang _needed_ him.

Thoughts like these bothered him for a while. He hoped it wasn’t obvious, but a part of him just knew that he was acting differently; more carefully. He just knew that Kunhang must’ve noticed a change, right? 

But maybe it wasn’t all bad. Maybe this could be good for them. 

All he could do was hope. 

••• 

Apparently, hoping must be a pretty damn good strategy, because it was only a few weeks later when it happened. 

It was normal— Or at least, as normal as it could be. They had ended up in Kunhang’s bed, Kunhang laying on his side with Yangyang’s head tucked under his chin, cheek resting against his collar bone, as he zoned out sleepily, while Kunhang scrolled somewhat-mindlessly on his phone. 

They had been there for around twenty minutes, maybe, just relaxing in the comforts of each other’s warmth, when Kunhang had clicked his phone off, placing it on the nightstand beside the bed with a small _‘clunk’._ He curled around Yangyang a little tighter, arm draping over the smaller’s body as he nosed at his fading lavender hair, and Yangyang just gave a quiet sigh, shivering a little at the subtle attention. 

However, he couldn’t help the tiny squawk that left his mouth when Kunhang suddenly rolled over, propping himself against the headboard as he pulled Yangyang with him, manhandling his sleepy body until he was more or less in his lap, thighs bracketing his hips. 

Yangyang jumped a little when he registered his proximity to the older’s face, their noses only a few inches apart. Kunhang cracked a smile at his delayed reaction, giving a soft breath of laughter and inching just a little bit closer. 

With a pause before, of hesitation, maybe, Kunhang had slowly leaned up closer. So close that Yangyang’s brain just sort of short-circuited, going completely blank—And then it happened. 

Kunhang only had to tilt his head up a fraction more, before Yangyang could feel his lips ghost over his own. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised. Kunhang had given him so many outs; been so obvious in his intention. Hell, he’d gone slow all the way to the point in which Yangyang could feel the warmth of his breath on his own lips, mere millimeters away, yet here he was, still completely and utterly shocked. 

He could feel his body seize up, and _fuck,_ _no._ If he acted like he didn’t like it, Kunhang would stop, and _shit_ , he doesn’t want that to happen, because as frozen as he feels, as searing as the touch is, as absolutely messy as his brain feels, he needs this. He needs closure. He needs something to ground him, and right now, Kunhang’s lips brushing ever so lightly against his own is both the gravity keeping his feet on the floor and the wings making his heart soar. 

And then, it was over. He feels his eyes open, though he can’t even remember when he closed them in the first place, and Kunhang pulls back, his dark eyes flitting over his face. He feels like he should say something, do something, but all he can do is stare, wide-eyed and lips parted at the boy in front of him, (or maybe the word is under...), his heart feeling as if it’s about to beat out of his chest. 

But then Kunhang is taking the wheel yet again, hands moving to Yangyang’s arms, sliding up and down them just a little, and it’s comforting, in the midst of all these sudden, new things.  
“Too much?” He asks, and his voice is weirdly small, as his gaze drops away from holding Yangyang’s own. 

Yangyang feels his chest squeeze at the subtle insecurity in the older’s mannerisms, and despite his thoughts feeling a little bit like the brain-equivalent of a keyboard smash, he manages a slightly choked, “N-no! I–” and Kunhang’s eyes flick up again, one hand moving to gently brush a stray piece of fringe out of his eye and making Yangyang’s cheeks feel a little bit warmer. 

It’s quiet for a little longer, both zoning out a bit on each other’s features, Kunhang’s thumbs brushing over Yangyang’s arms absentmindedly where he’d gone back to holding him there lightly. 

The lapse of silence is broken once more, though, when Kunhang speaks again, glancing up, and then back down once again when their eyes meet accidentally. 

“Hey,” he says, and Yangyang shifts slightly on top of him, eyes hazily focused on the milky skin of the collar bone exposed by Kunhang’s loose t-shirt. There’s another pause; a breath. 

“I think... I think that I like you,” He says, after a moment, and he sounds a little more confident on his second try, sliding steadily from seeming unsure of even what words to use, to sounding like he had come to terms with this new feeling. 

Yangyang’s gaze snaps up as the words settle in, and regardless of how calm Kunhang had tried to remain, all the smaller can do is gawk at him for a moment, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, because, _what??_

“It’s... I just thought that you should know,” The brunet continues, eyes a little bit glazed as he faintly drags his fingers against the fabric of Yangyang’s hoodie sleeves, “I know you probably d–” 

And, finally managing to shake the initial shock of the statement, Yangyang cuts him off, quickly blurting an, “Ilikeyou!” 

Kunhang looks up at him, and there are those soft brown eyes again, peering up at him curiously, and Yangyang takes a shaky breath.   
“I like you too,” he tries again, a little slower, a little softer, and Kunhang stares at him for another second, before his lips twist up into his signature grin, eyes crinkling, as his palms settle back against the younger’s arms again. Yangyang knows his own face is probably scarlet by now, but he tries not to think about it too much, as he hesitantly lets the brunet lean their foreheads together.

“So... Can I kiss you, then?” 

Yangyang thinks that the word yes has never sounded so right. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re still here,, yayy you made it! hopefully this isn’t as horribly cheesy as I feel like it is... 😅
> 
> this is actually a prequel to another fic of mine, [ Just Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383428), which is smut, so be warned, but they can both be read as stand-alone, so don’t feel obligated to read it if you don’t want to 🙃
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading, and if you ever wanna chat, I’m always down ^^
> 
> Twitter (cw//nsfw): [@injunnings](https://mobile.twitter.com/injunnings)  
> Curious Cat: [here](https://curiouscat.qa/injunnings)  
> 


End file.
